Cha No Yu
by Bronze Warlock
Summary: A quick RA shot...


Insert Standard disclaimer #134 here.

Cha-No-Yu

Ranma thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

Kodachi, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Mousse were all surprised at the quiet tone of his voice.

"Get out."

It was the only thing he could say.

As they made their ways through what could only be termed "the wreckage of the Dojo," the offenders spoke no words. None were needed. Apologies would not be accepted any time soon, and the words "shot on sight" hung, unspoken, on the night air.

It was obvious to all that choices were made, and fates were sealed.

_10 minutes later..._

"Just once."

Ranma sighed, and looked at the holes that would be patched, again. Third time this week. The gaping crater in the floor spoke volumes to anyone who hadn't seen the whirlwind battle earlier. Burn-marks on the walls, and the trickle of blood from Ranma's lip as he grimaced in agony. Agony of the heart.

"Just once, I'd like to try and do something nice for someone and not have it blow up in my face!"

He plopped down besides the box, miraculously unscathed, and tried to be positive.

At least the box and its contents were still safe. Manly or not, Nodoka would have his head if it were damaged.

Some things were sacred, after all.

A smile creased his face for a split second, even as the first tear fell. A second followed, even as he tried to smile. The shame, and the frustration accompanying it, was just too much, and he finally broke down. The sleeves of his formal kimono were soon damp.

"Ranma?"

Dammit. It WOULD be her coming out now.

"Are you out here?"

He tried to gather himself as best he could. "In the dojo." He silently mouthed the words _what's left of it._

"Ranma, I just got home and…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?"

He winced with every syllable, and didn't bother to look up. "THEY happened in here. Same thing that always happens."

She sat down, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to mallet me and save time, or should I go ahead and say something stupid first?"

She looked at him. "Just for a novelty, why don't you start from the beginning."

A confused look passed briefly over Ranma's face, and he shook his head to clear it. Reprieves didn't happen often, and it was best to take them when they were dropped in your lap. "I was going to do something special tonight. I've never done it before, and I wanted it to be special. Something I'd only ever do for one person. One of the other girls, I forget which one, saw me getting ready and flipped, then another showed up, then Mousse came hunting for Shampoo, then Shampoo finally came in, and as if that wasn't bad enough, Ryoga got back from Germany or wherever, and decided to get in on the fun." He sighed again. "That's the short version, anyway."

She nodded in understanding. "I see." She paused. "What was it you were going to do, anyway?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'd never be able to pull it off."

She reached forward and tilted his head up, to look him in the eye, blue to dark brown. "Please?"

"A _cha-no-yu._"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

Ranma looked away. "Please don't make me say it again."

She smiled. "You know how to do a tea ceremony?"

He looked up at her, indignation in his eyes. "Yes, I know how to do one." He took a breath, calming himself. "I got the Grandma from that school to teach me the real thing, without all the battle techniques."

She nodded her head. "Impressive." A pause. "Please?"

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Please what?"

"Show me."

"Show you what?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't be dense, Ranma." A gleam came into her eyes, and she bowed all the way to the floor. "Would you please honor me with a _cha-no-yu_?"

Ranma looked around. "Um, the place is smashed."

She peeked up. "Use your imagination."

Ranma smiled as an idea hit him, and he bowed low in return. "It would be my honor to give you this, but would you allow me half an hour?"

She raised her head. "Why?"

Ranma shook his head. "Just meet me by the pond in half an hour."

She rose, and he stopped her. "And remember...this is formal."

Two genuine smiles faced each other.

_Thirty minutes later..._

Akane Tendo looked in the mirror, and smiled as she placed the final touches on the ribbon holding her hair. The yellow kimono and light touch of make-up gave her the air she wanted. Looking through the closet produced her sandals, and she quietly made her way downstairs.

The sky was lit with stars, and she moved slowly, trying very hard to be perfect. Ranma was very close to cracking, she thought, and any mistake on her part would ruin any chance of their being together. Sliding the door closed, she moved to the pond.

Akane felt she'd made enough mistakes over the last year, and she was determined not to repeat them.

It wasn't hard to see what he'd planned, and she wondered if all the other _cha-no-yus­_ had been as beautiful as this one. A small fire was going beside the pond, the kettle suspended over it, and the box she'd seen in the dojo open. Three mats were set beside the fire, and Ranma sat patiently on one of them, eyes closed. The box's contents were set in front of Ranma, whisk, scoop, and all the other tools prepared. He'd obviously done his homework.

Akane bowed deeply, and sat across from Ranma, a mat between them. A small flower arrangement was placed on it, ivy and rose twined together. She took a moment to admire it, wondering what its meaning could be. _Cling to love_, she thought,_ for it is fleeting, and to be cherished._ She bowed to honor the thought, and Ranma bowed back to her.

"Please forgive the setting's imperfections. They are not worthy of you." His voice, formal, but warm.

"Oh, no. It is I who am unworthy." She spoke softly, playing her role as best she could, trying not to stammer with the unexpected compliment.

"I wish it could be more perfect."

"Truly, it is wonderful." She bowed again. "You do me too much honor."

The kettle began to sing, and he nodded in acknowledgment. "Would you like some tea?"

"If it is no trouble."

"It is no trouble. You are my guest." With that, he reached for the bowl, and began the process as Akane watched.

Ranma was calm. At least, as calm as he could be when he was trying to be as perfect as she was. The Matriarch had told him about the trance-like state that sometimes came on masters in the midst of the ceremony, but had never believed it till now. He'd never known peace like this, as he scooped the tea into the bowl, reached for the kettle, and poured. The whisk whirled, and bowl was filled with froth.

Finished, he turned the bowl three times, and set it on the mat between them. "Please, have some."

Akane bowed, and he returned it. Moving slowly, she picked up the bowl, and sipped three times. Turning it, she returned the bowl to the mat with a bow. The _cha-no-yu_ was over.

For while they sat, not saying anything, the usual walls lowered. The embers from the fire crackled and sparked.

Finally, Akane turned to Ranma. "That was beautiful. Thank you."

Ranma smiled. "It was better than I could have hoped."

She cocked her head. "Why is that?"

He looked away. "It was the best thing I could think of to give you. Most of my money goes to Nabiki to pay off loans, so it's not like I could ever..."

Akane shook her head. "Ranma, there's only one thing I've ever wanted from you."

"What's that?"

She had never felt as brave and as frightened at the same moment. "Your love."

Ranma looked at Akane, the blush on Akane's face obvious even in the firelight. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. "It's always been yours."

And the weight of the world lifted off two pairs of shoulders, as they leaned forward and kissed in the firelight.


End file.
